Shut Up and Dance with Me!
by Eostre94
Summary: "Alya. Shut up and dance with me." His voice was firm as it still had that playful tone he'd always have when he wanted to ask me something, like on a date. [Post Reveal/Future] DJWifi/Alya x Nino Feat. Adriennette/Adrien x Marinette. Mentioned song is: Walk The Moon's Shut Up & Dance


**Pairings:** Alya Cesaire  & Nino Lahiffe, feat. Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Adrien Agreste

 **Concepts:** Post-Reveal, Future (2 years if I am assuming they're all 15)

 **Preface** : I wrote this within the day, so I am proud of my accomplishment! I mainly played this song again and again to get the vibe in writing this. No beta or serious editing so expect probably a load of grammatical errors.

 **P.S.** : I hope you guys enjoyed!

* * *

"Honestly Marinette! We're going to have fun!" Grabbing my best friend's arm and reel in her hesitant form, we push open the door of the nightclub. The lush red walls are slightly dim in the colorful strobe lights dancing along the interior, complimenting the upbeat music blaring out at the sides of the establishment. Making our way, politely I may add, through the dancing teenagers, we go to the left side of the nightclub which is basically the bar area. Sitting at one of the cute swiveling black stools by the bar, Marinette and I smiled seeing the place at its height of fun. I decided to buy myself some fruity beverage, which is not alcoholic due to a stern look from my companion who also ordered an non-alcoholic, and enjoyed the view of the place.

The club just fully opened up around an hour or so but it already seems really packed, many familiar faces dancing and chatting along either on the dance floor or in one of the black couch alcoves at the sides; thankful that we didn't need to go through a huge line back at front since we got VIP ID's thanks to a certain cat.

"Hey you guys ma- de . . . Uhh . . ."

Speak of the 'smooth talking' devil, here comes the man who got us in with such privilege, not that we really need it but it was nice.

"Adrien, you're going to catch a bug with that unhinged jaw." Seeing how my blonde friend is still gawking at my equally gawking friend at my side, I decided to tease them both back to focus.

"Or should I say you might catch a distracted Ladybug with the open mouth of yours." That surprised both of them back, blushing at their actions.

"Alya, I wasn't distracted! I was just . . . Uhhh . . ." She barely whispered out her sorry excuse while continuing her next one as she glanced back at Adrien, who was also looking away from the beautiful dark haired girl in front of him. Just kiss already, you two!

"Marinette, what's the matter? Cat getting your tongue." Teasing her to get a hear of her whimper and hearing him snicker at his mention and wordplay, I think did my job well.

"What can I say, she likes it when I do. Right, Bugaboo?" Adrien's Cat Noir finally appearing in front of us was enough for Marinette to lose her awkwardness, which I have been noticing has started to fade ever since these two got together, and showed off her Ladybug, or rather her usual self when in the face of flirts, teases, and puns.

"Really Adrien? Really?" She flatly asks him at his sudden suaveness but only stood up to lightly punch the guy in the chest before giggling. Seriously, these two!

It was such a big surprise to me when they got together a year or so ago, even more than when I figured out their superhero identities after that. And while the latter had my reporter ego fill with glee, and slight disappointment as I was told not to tell anyone their secret and in a sense become their Oracle to their Batman & Robin shtick, it was really the former that had me literally cartwheeling in joy, which while ending in accidentally crashing into a bush, was still enough for me to be happy for these two formerly oblivious dorks.

Getting up from my seat, I decided to look at these two couples be cute and still somewhat awkward together. They match well, with Adrien's ensemble of a red dress shirt and black pants with matching black bow tie with his hair just untamed enough, and Marinette's own designed 'little black' sleeveless dress that pleats its skirt around knee length and laced on top, slightly curled hair loose from its usual pigtails, dark green open-toed heels plus jewelry of a green bangle and an emerald necklace. Overall, I'd say their outfits were a somewhat intentional nod to the others' secret. A secret I now share with them, plus one other individual I know.

"Where's Nino?" My cutely dressed friend addressed what I have wondering myself.

"He's in the DJ Booth manning the music, where else Alya?"Adrien answers it out enough for us to hear as the music changed to something that even rivaled the previous one in vibrant beats. Oh right, where there is good music and an Adrien, there's bound to be a Nino. Preferably in handle of said good music.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat and not at all feel awkward as a third wheel in this already awkward show between two 17 year old lovebirds, but I'm going to go see if the DJ wants company. Ta Ta!" Taking two red-headed faces from that as my cue to leave, I got up from my chair and finished my pineapple tasting drink while leaving those two to take a hint and go chat somewhere at an empty alcove, and hopefully only that plus some kisses and maybe a heated make-out session. Who knows?

"Hopefully they don't overdo it . . . I'm not ready to be godmother just yet." I muttered to myself as I walk passed another occupied alcove before reaching the entrance to the backstage, where the stairs would probably be in to go up the booth. I was about to go through it when I suddenly felt conscious about seeing Nino.

'Why should I?'

I thought to myself out loud before letting instinct just kick in and help me find the girl's restroom, I walked to the room to see that it was thankfully clean; so smell of puke or worse and the cacophonous sounds of a girl drunk and or crying, or both. Opening my black clutch handbag, I fiddled through my phone, mace spray and glasses in case before grabbing my rose colored lip gloss and some some mascara to reapply in front of the sink. After carefully putting the mascara on as to not accidentally fiddle with my emergency contacts I have on, I dabbed a bit of my lip gloss to retouch the color. Happy with finishing it, I leaned back to see myself in the mirror.

A blue one shoulder top with a long angel sleeve and complimentary red leggings adorn my physique. My reddish brown hair tied in a loose braid opposite to my one sleeve; orange jewel studs and a golden chain bracelet to match my color scheme while unseen in the mirror were my black ankle heel boots. Overall, I think I look good, a little colorful and somewhat flashy, but still amazing so why did I need to go retouch my make-up for Nino?

"Ughh . . . I am such an idiot." Huffing at the realization of why I decided to spruce myself up, I basically marched my way out of the restroom and into the entrance once more. Glaring at the top of the stairs, I trudged on till I reached the top. Not even bothering to knock, I opened the unlocked door to see Nino busy in his craft.

Dressed in a black leather jacket with a purple tee under, black pants and white minimal sneakers, Nino didn't wear his trademark red cap or any headgear whatsoever; his glasses still on him and a white headphones, unlike his usual orange ones, placed on his ears as he continued playing out the music for the party people below. A perfect time to catch him off guard should he lease expect it. Making sure to be away from peripheral view, I sneaked up behind him; leaving my handbag at his forgotten swivel chair, I leaned close enough so we don't touch. Quickly taking one of the headphone's pads from his ears, I whispered to him and readied his reaction.

"How you doin', hotstuff?"

"Ahhhhh!" Turning his back to see me with him, he unintentionally leaned back, with his hands accidentally pressing onto the sound mixer. What happened for the next 3 minutes or so is me laughing my head off as Nino tried to mitigate the damage he accidentally caused when the music everyone was listening to was mixed in a horrible, but thankfully not an excruciating type, or sounds, as he finally got to change the mix and to voice out through the speakers that there was a "technical difficulty", getting the people back to the dance floor by letting one of his DJ mixes play on shuffle.

"Alya! What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Exasperated at the averted crisis, he looked back at me sitting down on his swivel chair, my laughter still trying to die down. Smiling back at him, I knew he'd cave in eventually. Dropping his arms and his head in defeat, his silence meant I am getting out of this argument the winner.

'He caved in fast.'

Leaning on the table of his mixer, careful as to not accidentally touch it, he looked back at me with a smile and we both just seemed to laugh everything off. Standing up so he can sit down and seemingly grab something from under his table, I began to look around the surprisingly spacious DJ booth.

"Why are you here anyways? Where's Marinette? Why aren't you with her and why are you bothering me?"

"One, weren't we invited by Adrien and YOU because this was one of your gigs?" Holding a finger to prove my first point, with the next few coming up.

"Two: Said Marinette is with aforementioned Adrien, duh!"

"Three: Because as what with the answer of number Two, you can probably guess what they're both doing . . . together!" Glancing back at him, I can see that he was pulling out two drinks in what seemed to be a hidden cooler. Tossing a water bottle at me, I caught it with ease as he started leaning on his chair drinking in the refreshing beverage.

"And Four?" He asked inquisitively as though he still wanted a verbal answer.

"And Four . . ." Leaning slightly towards him, I tried to think of an excusable answer where I don't need to necessarily tell him what he wants to hear.

"Alya . . . And Four?" He leaned forward as well to me, our noses almost touching.

Not giving him the satisfaction, I peered at his smug look and flicked his nose with the very fingers I was using to count.

"And Four? . . . Forget it! I was only here to bother you since it beats being the third wheel in the Adriennette show." Leaning back away from him, I let my anger steam off.

"That makes two of us. I love how they got together, but it also makes me not one to jump off board their ship." He smiled at me as he was throwing his water bottle away from where he was seated. It hits the net and the crowd of one silently goes wild.

"Score!" A whoop comes out of his mouth as stands back up from his chair.

"Classic Nino."

"You know you love me!" He raises his smug face at me.

"You'd love to hear me say that I love you, don't you?" Rivaling his smug look with my own indignant one, I see something process in his mind before walking over to me, stopping very close to me. Personal space much?

"But I did just hear you say it, Alya." He smoothly says it out as he started giving me that look, the look that always seemed to get me. Something that's not Nino but very much Nino.

"Say what . . . exactly?" Good job brain for making me say that. For making me fall into his trap so easily that Marinette and Adrien's tiptoeing around the each others' secrets looked like the case of Jack the Ripper's identity!

"That you love m-"

"In your dreams DJ!" Annoyed at his almost declaration, I tried to push his face away, only for him to swat it back away and leaned even closer. Is it hot in this booth or is just him . . . I mean me!

"But my dreams usually do involve me and you . . . that and dancing tubas."

Silence lingered in the air as I finally starting regaining sanity.

'Thanks for the mood killer, Nino. I needed that escape'

Backing away from him, Nino took that hint to tune something in his mixer for the dancers down below.

I decided that maybe he really was going to be busy, and as much as tiptoeing ourselves around with one another was fun and all, since we actually have a confirmed inkling to the others' feelings, I kinda expected a bit more than that. Maybe I didn't want him to stop coming closer, maybe just enough so we can-

Okay. Not exactly a good time Alya Cesaire! You need to get your head out of the fluff Marinette's been dragging you in ever since she told you about her crush fantasies with now boyfriend Adrien.

'Boyfriend'. Do I think I can with Nino like that? I mean we have been going on a few dates already, some even just the two of us and not as part of an economy pack for Adrien and Marinette, but can we consider it any more than just two people who happen to like each other and date a few more times? I don't know, maybe I'm just over thinking it as usual. I probably really leave already as to not let any more of this get to me. I decided to get my excuse and run the hell out.

"Well I better leave you too your gig then, huh Nino? I am pretty sure . . ." I am pretty sure I am just rambling by now.

"Alya."

". . . you're quite busy right now with handling the music . . ."

"Alya . . . ?" I must have been rambling enough to not have noticed him pick through his pocket and walk towards me.

" . . . And I guess being a DJ would require you to be more focused than you really are now, since people need your good music tastes . . ."

"ALYA!" The slightly firm grip on my shoulders and the focused look on his eyes shook me away from my Marinette-esque ramblings.

"Yeah?" I tried to not think to much at how he started to smile slightly and let go of me to walk back to a Bluetooth speaker at the side. Plugging his phone in, music started playing out that wasn't as muffled as the music outside from his doing. He lead his arm out to me in consent.

"Alya. Shut up and dance with me." His voice was firm as it still had that playful tone he'd always have when he wanted to ask me something, like on a date. Quietly taking his hand, the music started playing and I couldn't help but giggle at how he wanted to hold me like how one holds in a waltz when the music was just as upbeat and vibrant as the songs he left playing.

"Wait, won't you be in trouble for not manning the mixer?"

"Alya, I've been DJ-ing since I was 14. I have made multiple tracks and mixes to last me a lifetime. I think my play-list will keep everyone downstairs happy for at least our own little party up here."

Snorting at his wordplay, I followed in his steps as we danced to music not of his own creation, but something we both enjoyed nonetheless.

I guess it shouldn't have been a no brainer as where this dance was leading to, but I'll let someone else be the judge of that.


End file.
